A New Life
by Froggie Lover
Summary: The sequel to "Of Different Worlds." Someone familiar is staying in Angel Grove, and a new evil has come to challenge Adam... *Chap 2 up!*
1. What It's All About

Author's Note: This story is the sequel to "Of Different Worlds," so if you hadn't read that, you'd better, otherwise you might get a little confused. The pairings in this one, which I can tell you about -- that is, are Adam/Sorona, Rocky/Aisha, and Tommy/Kat. I'm not sure about that last one, though. They're kinda hanging in the balance. It depends on whether or not I decide to bring Kim back. Oh, and, I do not own the Power Rangers, I just watch them on TV, play the video games, and write fan fiction about them. Well, on to the story!  
  
A New Life  
Chapter One  
  
Adam Park closed his locker and looked up. He saw his best friend, Rocky DeSantos beside him. "Hey Rock. What's up?"  
"Not much, man," he replied, looking at his feet. "I just wish I could've gone with Aisha to Africa, or something."  
Adam frowned and set a hand on his shoulder. "I know, man. Don't worry, though. Graduation's in a few months, so you'll see her then."  
Rocky sighed. "Yeah, but... Something makes me wish that she'd taken the crystal. Then, she would've had to stay."  
Adam nodded slowly. Rocky looked at him, and cursed himself. If Aisha had taken the crystal, then Sorona, the woman whom Adam loved more than life itself, would've gone home to Pheados. It had been a few days since Sorona made the decision to stay, and everyday Adam tried to forget about how he almost lost her.  
"Listen, man, I'm sorry. It's just-"  
"I know. Hey, at least Aisha's on the same planet. If Sorona had left, she'd be in another galaxy."  
Rocky laughed. "Yeah."  
Suddenly, across the hallway, a group of basketball jocks began whistling while looking at something down the hallway. Rocky and Adam turned.  
"Is that?" Adam asked.  
Rocky grinned. "If it's not, then I think I've died and gone to heaven."  
"Aww," Adam teased. "I'm a tell Dulcea that you're breaking the Bear/Ape prophecy."  
"Speaking of prophecies, you'd better be ready to fulfill that Hawk/Frog one in a sec."  
Adam looked back down the hallway, and saw the girl that the jocks were whistling at coming towards him. He gulped, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a dark green halter-top with a navy denim skirt, her dark brown hair stretching down to her back.  
"Sorona?" he asked once she'd reached him.  
She put a finger to his lips. "In public, call me Sarah, Sarah Hughes."  
Adam gave his infamous lop-sided grin. "All right, Sarah."  
Sorona - or Sarah, rather -- giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. A groan could be heard from the jocks across the hall. Rocky laughed and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.  
"You got 'em, man," he laughed.  
"Yup," Adam replied, still gazing into Sarah's eyes.  
Then, the jocks looked down the hallway in the other direction, and restarted their antics.  
"Damn, looks we hit the jackpot today boys!" one of them called.  
Rocky turned in the direction and saw the jock's target. His eyes went wide with shock. He turned back to Sarah and Adam. "Sorona, you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"  
Sarah looked down the hallway and grinned. "Maybe."  
Rocky looked back down the hallway and tried to hide his confusion as the jock's second target walked up to the three.  
"Hey guys," she greeted.  
Rocky gave the girl a once-over. "Aisha?" he asked.  
Aisha Campbell grinned. "How'd you guess?"  
He shrugged. "Dunno. But, how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be living in Africa?"  
Adam nodded. "Yeah. I mean, last time I checked, you didn't accept the crystal."  
"Luckily enough for you," Aisha said. "Well, you see, Zordon decided that it'd be better if I stayed in America, 'cause he knew that me leaving would have an effect on the team." Aisha looked at Rocky, then continued her story. "So, Zordon put in a call to the school systems, and arranged a foreign exchange. Well, actually, Dulcea was the one who actually made the call."  
Adam nodded, remembering that Dulcea had decided to stay on Earth to help Sarah.  
"There is a part that she left out," Sarah said. "You see, it was me who actually gave Zordon the idea that the Ape could not possibly live without his Bear."  
Rocky blushed. "So, you stayed because of me?"  
Aisha nodded, "Quite basically." A smile formed on her boyfriend's features. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"I knew that true love conquers all," he said.  
"Or at least, we hope it does," Adam commented, pulling Sarah close to him.  
"It does," Sarah and Aisha said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure appeared in the lower levels of the Machine Skybase. His face was hidden by the shadows and his steps were quiet as he ascended the stairs leading up to the top deck.  
"A new Ranger? Klank, you must be kidding," the figure heard Queen Machina say.  
"I am afraid not, your Highness," Klank replied.  
"What powers does this new Ranger possess?" Queen Machina asked.  
"New Ranger?" came a new voice. "I do not need to deal with any new Rangers! It is bad enough the team has the Gold Ranger! Klank, what is the new Ranger?!"  
"The Black Zeo Ranger, I believe, sir," Klank said, bowing his head. Orbus seemed to float down a little lower.  
"So it seems Dulcea found the lost Zeo sub-crystal. It figures. She always wanted to ruin me, and that Ranger is the key to my undoing," the figure said. His voice was deep, and it surprised the Royal Machine Court.  
"Who are you?" King Mondo barked, holding his staff closer to him.  
The figure stepped out of the shadows. He had short, dark brown hair, olive toned skin, and light brown eyes. He might've looked like a normal human being if there wasn't a menacing metal mask covering one side of his face. King Mondo stepped back a bit, suddenly scared by the appearance of the evil.  
"I am Shikaku," the evil said.  
"Shikaku?" Klank asked. "I have heard of you. You are that great evil that has been attacking various inconspicuous places within the Lexian Alliance. And you also come from the Evil Spectrum, do you not?"  
Shikaku grinned. "Yes, I do. Though, I was born on Pheados, once I turned evil I moved to the first place where I knew I could learn about the dark arts and the ways of being evil."  
"Pheados?" Queen Machina stated. "Then that would be why you know Dulcea."  
"Unfortunately, I'm afraid. In my life on Pheados, my sisters used to take all the glory. My eldest sister an expert warrior, my youngest a priestess with award-winning magical ability. Together, they can kill me."  
"But, let me guess," King Mondo said. "They hate each other?"  
"No. In fact, my youngest sister's daughter is apprentice to both her mother and Dulcea. She will one day be a strong combination of both of them; in which case, she can kill me."  
King Mondo looked curious. "And who is this girl, might I ask?"  
"A young woman named Sorona," Shikaku replied.  
Queen Machina laughed. "Sorona, you say? Well, she is a Power Ranger on Earth!"  
Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Let me guess, she is the one who now holds the Black Zeo shard."  
"Wrong. She holds the Green Zeo shard. Her lover, a human by the way, is the Black Zeo Ranger," Klank informed.  
Shikaku grinned evilly. "Perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah and Aisha walked down the hallway of Angel Grove High, on their way to their third period algebra class.  
"Hey, Sarah, I'm wondering something," Aisha said.  
"What?" Sarah replied.  
Aisha looked around precautiously before speaking. "Do you think that there's anyway I can be a real Ranger again?"  
Sarah rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe. We should ask Dulcea after school."  
Aisha nodded. "Good idea. I mean, I like the idea of being the Bear Ninjetti, even after I thought I'd lost that Power, but I'd like to be a real Ranger again. You know? Not just a back up."  
"You're not just a back up, Aisha. You're an essential part of the team. With the combined forces of the Bear, Tiger, Frog, Hawk, Falcon, Ape, and Cat, we can do anything," Sarah said.  
"Tiger? Cat? What are you talking about?" Aisha wondered.  
Sarah smiled. "Tanya and Kat are Ninjetti, unbeknownst to them, of course. Tanya is the Tiger and Kat is the Cat Ninjetti Warrior."  
"Wow. Cool." Aisha stopped and looked around. "Uh oh."  
"What?"  
"We just walked by our class and continued upstairs, and there's only five seconds until class starts."  
"Shit," Sarah muttered.  
The two ran full speed back downstairs and into their designated classroom, just making it before the bell rang. 


	2. A Change, Perhaps?

A New Life  
Chapter Two  
  
"Do you have... A three?" Dulcea asked.  
"Go fish," Alpha 5 replied.  
Dulcea groaned and picked up a card from the deck.  
"ANY LUCK?" Zordon asked.  
Dulcea shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I thought Go Fish was a game of luck, not skill."  
Zordon chuckled. "WELL, WHEN YOU'RE PLAYING AGAINST A LEXIAN-MAKE ANDROID, IT'S NOT."  
"I think I'm learning this," Dulcea replied, setting a card from her hand in front of Alpha.  
"I win!" the robot exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
"Yet again," a voice said from across the room. Billy Cranston crossed the distance of the Power Chamber and leaned against the console that the two had been playing cards on. "Alpha, I challenge you."  
Alpha titled his head to the side in curiousity. "Can you lose time in your research of the Black Zeo shard?"  
"I have completed my research for today," Billy said. "All work and no play is my life of yesterday."  
Dulcea smiled. "The true wise words of the Wolf."  
"Or just the words of a young genius tired of working all the time," Billy replied.  
"That might be it," Dulcea laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tanya Sloan sat down at a table at the Youth Center. She opened up her algebra book and flipped to the assigned page. She sighed after reading through the problems.  
"Great. This is definitely not my week," she muttered.  
Many things had gone wrong for Tanya that week, indeed. First, a woman from the planet of Pheados came and got captured by King Mondo of the Machine Empire. Then, that same girl was rescued by Tanya's boyfriend Adam, and he ended up falling in love with her. The relationship between Tanya and Adam had ended, leaving Tanya a bit lonely, even with the comfort and support of her best friend Kat Hillard. And now, to top off the week, Tanya was loaded with homework.  
  
Jason Scott walked into the Youth Center and looked around for his friends. He saw Adam Park and Tommy Oliver sparring on the mats, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell sitting in a booth by themselves, Tanya Sloan sitting at a table studying, and Sarah Hughes watching Adam and Tommy spar from her vantage point at a table near the mats. Jason was almost tempted to go and ask Rocky if he wanted to spar, but second thought the idea. He knew that Rocky and Aisha would probably want to be left alone, considering that they had finally gotten together days earlier and had no other time to themselves. Jason smirked and walked over to Tanya's table.  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked, indicating to the seat across from her.  
Tanya shook her head. "No. Go ahead, I don't mind."  
Jason sat down in the chair. "Thanks. So, what do you have?"  
"Everything besides gym," Tanya replied, grimacing. She indicated to the three textbooks and various papers spread out around her.  
"And let me guess, it's all due tomorrow."  
"Yeah," she said. Her face looked saddened by that fact. Then, suddenly, she looked up at Jason and smiled. "Unless, you want to help me. I don't mean like do it for me, but you know--"  
"In case you get stuck," Jason said, grinning.  
Tanya blushed, but it was hidden with her darker skin tone. "Uh, yeah."  
Jason laughed. "Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, Shikaku, maybe trying to use the Pheadocian girl as a ploy isn't such a good idea," Queen Machina said.  
Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "Sorona? Now, why would use my own niece has a ploy? On the contrary, I intend to kidnap that Black Zeo Ranger, and therefore put her on such a level of stress that she won't be able to fight."  
"So you do have family values," Klank concluded.  
"Little ones," Shikaku laughed, putting his thumb and forefinger millimeters apart.  
"So, how do you plan to attack the Rangers?" King Mondo asked.  
"From the inside and then outwards, one might say." 


End file.
